


red hot

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flustered Dream, Hickeys, M/M, confident george, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: "You've gone quiet on me."AKA the one where they're on call late at night and Dream is the one getting flustered for once
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	red hot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit and this is my slowly and subtly pushing out some top george content
> 
> there will be some much less subtle top george content soon :)

"You've gone quiet on me."

George had been staring off into space for the past ten minutes in silence. At first Dream had left him too it, too busy taking the time to admire George in the dim light of his bedroom. The phone camera could never quite do him justice. The silence reached a point where Dream couldn't help but worry slightly.

George looks over at the camera and smiles, "Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh?" Dream asks with a smirk. There's a subtle blush on George's face, a red that spreads over his cheeks and nose. "Something exciting, clearly."

"Mh, you could say that," George laughs quietly and shifts. Dream watches George reach down just below camera view before turning all his attention back to Dream.

Dream raises an eyebrow. "Well now I definitely want to know what's got you all wound up."

George shrugs and fiddles with the string of his hoodie. "I doubt you'd be interested."

"Really?" Dream rests his head in his hands. "Try me."

George sighs and goes quiet as if considering his options. He licks his lips and Dream watches his eyes flicker over his phone screen. Taking Dream in.

"I was thinking about that time you wore my shirt on call. You know, that one I left when I came to visit?" George pauses and bites his lip, eyes lingering on Dream's body for a second before making eye contact again. "You were distracted playing a game or editing or something, I don't know. I just kept staring at you and thinking about how good you looked in my shirt and how badly I wanted to— To give you more things that'd let people know you were mine."

Dream hears his heart in his ears. "... Yours?"

George nods. "I just couldn't stop thinking about it. God— If it wasn't for the distance I would've left some hickeys or something." He looks away from the camera and rubs his face, slowly losing himself in his thoughts. "Those definitely last longer than just wearing my shirt."

"George—" Dream doesn't know how to respond. He looks away from the camera and covers his face with his hands as he let's out a shaky breath. The thought of George leaving marks on his skin as reminders to himself and the world— "Fuck. Okay, that— Yeah."

George looks back at the phone. "Yeah? You'd like that?"

His words, while having a slightly teasing edge, are spoken with a softness that makes Dream shiver. He nods, face still covered.

"Stop hiding. I don't get to see you blush often, that's not fair."

Dream shakes his head and keeps his face covered.

George rolls his eyes and leans in a little closer to the camera. "Clay, look at me."

He does. George smiles at him and Dream feels like he's on fire, his cheeks hot to the touch and heart racing.

"I can come and visit you next month, if you'd like?" George offers. 

"Please do."

His response comes way faster than he'd like, and the desperation in his tone is clear. George laughs and Dream melts into himself.

"You're cute when you're like this," George says as he reaches towards his phone. "Goodnight. We'll talk more about it when we wake up."

And with that, the call ends. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh anyways my tumblr is yellowpaintpots come talk to me about ship prompts and also my top george ideas


End file.
